Just between us
by even angels fall
Summary: Is love really blind? Is Draco in love or just playing? Is Ginny really ready to do anything for Draco? Does Draco really has a heart? Is Ginny the one to make it bit? This is a Ginny/ Draco fic, at first sight. I hope you'll enjoy it!
1. just between us

To hate you is to love you  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
That's the manumit thing  
  
You delight me and I know you are speaking of me  
  
That's the manumit thing  
  
Get beside me I want you to love me  
  
I'm surprise that you never been told before  
  
That your lovely and that your perfect  
  
And that somebody wants you  
  
That's the manumit thing  
  
You see naked you want temporally save her  
  
That's the manumit thing  
  
Don't betray them by becoming familiar  
  
I'm surprise that you never been told before  
  
That your lovely and that your perfect  
  
And that somebody want you  
  
I'm surprise that you never been told before  
  
That your priceless, ya that your precious  
  
Even went your not new  
  
(Semisonic, "FNT")  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why was it that every time she would see Draco, she would have that song pop up in her head. . . It was crazy to think like that! It would bring her trouble, and trouble was the last thing she wanted. Being the last child of the Weasley family. . . She was there only hope! Her brothers had done trouble everywhere in this school. She had to be the best of the family. She hated that tittle so bad that being good was not fun anymore. Why was it that every time she wanted something, someone else had it? She didn't want to be perfect but she had no choice.. .. .. her parents where counting on her to be a little princess. .. .. She was maybe a Griffondor, but she didn't feel like one. Maybe the sorting hat had made a mistake? Every time that question pop up in her head, she knew exactly the answer. She knew it wasn't right, The sorting hat never make an error. It has been 5 years and still, she felt like Griffondor was not her place. . .. She had a good heart, there was no way out of there but. . . she wasn't brave or what ever else quality Ron or Harry had. She had a good "brain" but . . . She was distracted in her thought by Draco Malfoy , who had spotted her.  
  
_ " So Weasel, what are you doing here. It's not your place to be here. Now move it!"  
  
_ " I'll stay here if I want to. (big smile) You know what you need?"  
  
_ " I don't need you in my face!"  
  
_ " True, same here! But that's not what I'm talking about. You need a girl. . . To release you from your "stress"... That's what you need!"  
  
_ " It will certainly not be you!"  
  
_ " I wasn't proposing! I was just saying. Anyway think about it!"  
  
She turned her back on Malfoy and his friends to go sit with her brother and his friends. Ron and Hermione have been going out together for the past 2 years. Her crush on Harry was over when she realized what he was doing with the girls. . . one, one night, and her best friend, the next. . . She didn't like Harry that much. He was a good friend to have in bad times. That was all ! Sitting there, listening to Harry, telling jokes on Voldie. Now that he was dead, it was easier to laugh about him. Ginny was looking around her to see who was there and who wasn't. She knew that the first year was about to take place for the Sorting Hat. . . She always love that part of the year, seeing little ones try on the hat, memories came up. . . As she turned her head toward the Slytherin table, she saw that Draco Malfoy was looking right at her. . . What was that all about? Probably the way she had stood up to him. She knew that he didn't like it when people did that. . . There was 3 people brave enough to stand up to him: Harry, Hermione and Ron. . . And now her, she thought with a big smile on her face. He was probably mad at her. Shit! She had made a mistake, now she would be in trouble, for sure! She turned her head not to look Malfoy in the eyes to piss him off even more then he was. .  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Without saying a word to that weasel, Draco turned on his heel and went to sit at his table with his friend. . . Why did he feel like she was right? No, she couldn't be, she didn't know a thing about him. Anyway he was better then her, and that was for sure, no one could say otherwise. As the sorting hat started to say who was going where, he turned his head to look at Potter's table, Ginny was there, so he started to look at her, when she turned her head, toward his table, their eyes met and locked for a fraction of a second but the feeling was so strong. . . What the hell was that? He saw fear in her eyes and for once he wish he didn't see that. . . It wasn't love, that was for sure, but it was hurt. . . Ya that was it! He felt hurt by the fact that she was afraid of him. . . or was it really of him she was afraid? It was because of him. Ya, ya that was it! It was good that she was afraid, he didn't need her, he had all his friends and his future was already decide for him. . . He would become a deatheater, because his father knew that even if people said that Voldemort was dead, he was never really dead, so his life will be perfect. . . Anyway he thought.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
  
  
A/S : Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it as mush as I enjoy writing it. Now the next chapter isn't wrote but I'm working on it. . .I have a whole week too work on it. . . I hope you'll stay to read the next part. . . see ya all in reviewing. . . If you want to!  
  
- Even angels fall : D ) 


	2. Why this dream?

Why this dream?  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
I'm standing on the bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't someone please take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I. . . I'm with you  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
Searching for a face  
  
Is there anybody here I know  
  
Cause nothing going right  
  
And everything's a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't someone please take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I. . . I'm with you  
  
Oh why is everything so confusing  
  
Maybe I just out of my mind  
  
Yea yea yea  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I'm . . . I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I'm . . . I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
~ I'm with you, Avril Lavigne ~  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She's been having the same dream over and over again ... She hated the feeling that came out of that dream! She was standing on the edge of a bridge looking down at the dark blue water, debating if she would jump or not... It was raining, pouring down, she was wearing her little back dress, the dress she wore for the first date... she was maybe only 15 years old but she had dated before... She was crying her eyes out and she felt like someone or something had crushed her dreams about life... It was like she was waiting for something to happen.  
  
A lot of times, she would wake up more tired then she was the night before. The problem was, it had been months since she had that dream, and now it was back...She wanted to cry! She got up, didn't say a word to her friends in her room and went for the bathroom... She waited in line like every morning. On these morning's, she never said a word to the girls who were fighting for the bathroom or the ones who were worrying about what robe to wear. She did what she had to do and then went down to the common room to wait for Hermione, Ron and Harry. As she was waiting, she was remembering her dream how cold she felt without anyone there to hold her or to tell her that everything was alright... .. .. she had to stop thinking about that dream, otherwise she wouldn't get through the day... ... ...  
  
Ron and Harry arrived first in the common room. Then Hermione came crashing down the stairs  
  
_ " Sorry, sorry, sorry... Oh, My! I'm so late!"  
  
_ " It's ok honey! I would have waited for you all day."  
  
_ " That so sweet , bro, but, Hmm, I'm not sure that it's true, you see, your not patient enough, you would have gone to your classes, and knowing you, you would have gone down with us to eat... in time"  
  
_ " Shhh! ... Don't say that! First thing, you don't know what I would do for Herm, so don't talk!"  
  
_ "Oh, Ron, I thing your little sis is telling the truth. We've been friends for so long that I know it's true."  
  
_ " Oh, Shut up Harry!"  
  
Hermione who was listening without saying a word, started to laugh. Giving him a peck on the cheek and taking his hand, the four of them went down to eat. With that discussion Ginny had forgot all about her dream ... or practically forgot about it.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What the hell was happening to him? At first he couldn't sleep and now he was dreaming about going on a date with a girl who was wearing a little black dress... What was that all about? Probably, what Ginny had told him yesterday, had lured into his dream... Ya that was exactly it! That little weasel had put that on his mind! But who was the girl ? Probably just someone he had met by his fathers rules. No that couldn't be, he had the feeling of knowing her for a long time. It was like... it was someone from the school. It must have been someone from his house, someone like Pansy, probably. He had to convince himself that it was just a dream. It would never really happen, but it felt so right to be with that girl... Who was she? He had promised himself to find out before the dream would become reality. And if he didn't like who it was it would never, ever happen.  
  
He got out of bed, took a shower, dressed up in his robe and went down to meet with his friends. They all went down to eat... Went they got to they're table, Draco looked around. His head turned toward the Gryffindor's table but Ginny was not there. Why was he looking for her? No, he was not looking for her. He was looking to see if he could bug her today, but she was not at her table... neither was Harry, Ron or Hermione... What were they up to? They were late today. It was a first... Usually, Ron wouldn't have miss a chance to eat... Whatever! He didn't care about them. His thought's were disturbed by the entry of his enemy and his friends. There she was... It was the best time to nag her.  
  
_ " Hey weasel! I thought you were never going to show up."  
  
_ " It's nice to know that you were waiting for me, but I told you last night, I'm not interested."  
  
_" I wasn't waiting for you!"  
  
_ " It's not what you said Malfoy! Now leave my sister alone."  
  
_ " Is it a threat?"  
  
_ " Yes! Now leave her alone, do you understand or do I have to make you understand?"  
  
_ " Whoa! Look Ron, I'm old enough to face him. ( laugh of Draco) And you, like I told you last night, if you need someone to "relieve" yourself, I'm not the one!"  
  
_ " I hope so!"  
  
_ " Ron shut up!" " Now come on, let's go eat!"  
  
Ron and Ginny turn on they're heels to go sit with their friends, leaving behind a surprise Draco. If Ginny was not afraid, to talk to her big brother that way, it was totally normal that she would talk to him like that... But Draco didn't like it when she was responding to him. He would have liked her to be less aggressive and more like a little kitty... so he could walk all over her...  
  
Days passed by like minutes and the more he was watching Ginny, the more he thought she was more like a tiger then a kitty... He didn't want to be in her way, if one day, she got mad... And for once he was afraid of some one else than his father.  
  
A/S Ok, I hope you liked the rest of the story... Thanks for everyone who's reviewing. As you could see, I'm not very good in english. At least I'm trying. Now the third part is not wrote but I'm working on it. Well, see ya later!  
  
- even angels fall ; D) 


	3. It was a question of time

Question of time  
  
Depeche mode  
  
I've got to get to you first  
  
Before they do  
  
It's just a question of time  
  
Before they lay their hands on you  
  
And make you just like the rest  
  
I've got to get to you first  
  
It's just a question of time  
  
  
  
Well now you're only fifteen  
  
And you look good  
  
I'll take you under my wing  
  
Somebody should  
  
They've persuasive ways  
  
And you'll believe what they say  
  
  
  
It's just a question of time  
  
It's running out for you  
  
It won't be long  
  
Until you do  
  
Exactly what they want you to  
  
  
  
I can see them now Hanging around  
  
To mess you up  
  
To strip you down  
  
And have their fun  
  
With my little one  
  
  
  
It's just a question of time  
  
It's running out for you  
  
It won't be long  
  
Until you do  
  
Exactly what they want you to  
  
  
  
It won't be long  
  
Until you do  
  
Exactly what they want you to  
  
  
  
Sometimes I don't blame them  
  
For wanting you  
  
You look good  
  
And they need something to do  
  
Until I look at you  
  
And then I condemn them  
  
I know my kind  
  
What goes on in our minds  
  
  
  
It's just a question of time  
  
It should be better  
  
It's just a question of time  
  
It should be better with you  
  
It's just a question of time  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
He's been dreaming of her again! The dream was not the same. She was in bed with him and for the first time in his life he felt free. Draco knew it must have been love, but who was she? He didn't remember the color of her hair neither her face. The only thing he remembered was the smell and how smooth her skin felt beside his.  
  
He was remembering his dream, daydreaming in Snape's class, about a girl he never knew or saw before. It was plain craziness! She had to be a Slytherin! And a pure blood otherwise, even if it was love, he would just let her past as one of his toys. He didn't need a Gryffindor! Why was he thinking about the Gryffindors? Probably because Hermione was talking... again! That know-it-all mudblood was not better them him.. Men did he hate her! His thoughts where disturbed by Snape. He was asking a question to Draco... And well Draco being daydreaming didn't hear him... He know he was in trouble now!  
  
_ " Sorry? I didn't understand the question. Could you please repeat it?"  
  
_ " Why is that , mister Malfoy?"  
  
_ " I was listening Hermione talking ,here and well, my mind trail off."  
  
_ " Ah! Well I know miss Granger is boring but you have to listen. 5 point off for Slytherin. The question was, in the potion we are making, what is the next ingredient?"  
  
_ " It's powderpluff!"  
  
_ " Good, 5 point for Slytherin!"  
  
_ " But sir ! It's not.."  
  
_ " It's not what miss Granger? Fair? 50 point off for Gryffindor!"  
  
*~*  
  
The day was good for Draco, everything was on his side. The only problem, he was worried about something. He hadn't seen Ginny for 4 days, plus Ron look upset by something. Harry was more nervous then usual. He was wondering if Ginny had got the virus. In the Gryffindor tower, there was a virus that was going around and at this state only the girls were infected. In a way he wanted to know but didn't want Harry or Ron knowing what he was up to. So he had a plan. He decided to go "talk" to Ron and Harry.  
  
_ " Ron I understand your sister is sick. What did you do? Try to kiss her? I understand the poor thing to be sick, just the sight of you is sickening. You know, if you try to kiss Hermione, maybe she will get sick too, you're a disease."  
  
On those words, Ron lunch at Draco, hitting him right on the nose, making it crack in a weird sound. Draco was so furious, he didn't even notice that he was bleeding. He was seeing red, hitting Ron right on the jaw making it crack too. Furiously, Ron lunch back at Draco, not hearing Harry telling them to stop. Harry decided to take action but he didn't have time, Ron hit Draco so hard that he fell to the floor while Snape was turning the corner, seeing everything.  
  
_ "What is happening here?" " live it! I don't want to know it! 50 point off for Gryffindor and 15 point off for Slytherin." " Harry, Dumbledore want to see you and you two go to the infirmary and I want you in my class after school for the rest of the week."  
  
Harry went up to see Dumbledore, wondering what he wanted.  
  
*~*  
  
_ " Hello, sir! You want to see me?"  
  
_ " Yes Harry! You may sited. I'm afraid I have a bad news and a good news for you." Said Dumbledore with a sorry face  
  
_ " What's the good news?"  
  
_ " We know how to cure the girl from the Gryffindors tower. It seems that some from this school has put a curse. We have an idea who it is but we're not sure.  
  
_ "What the bad news?"  
  
_ " Well, you see, we'll need some of your blood to mix it with Draco Malfoy's blood"  
  
_ " ok, I don't want to be rude but I'm willing to give my blood. What's the problem?.. Is Malfoy going to give blood?"  
  
_ " Yes he is.. That's not the problem. We don't know how much we'll need of your blood."  
  
_ " Sir, I ready to do anything. Even if it means risking my life.. .. You should know that more then anyone, sir."  
  
_ " I know that Harry, But life does put you threw thing you don't need to say yes to. Your life is been more then enough troubled, you didn't need what's going on with the girls of your house. I would understand if you didn't want."  
  
_ " Oh, but sir, I ready to give blood if it helps her.. .. I mean them."  
  
To those word, Dumbledore smiled. He knew about who was talking Harry and Harry knew that Dumbledore knew about he's love for Ginny.  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
  
7 days before.. .. ..  
  
_ " Oh Hermione! I don't feel so good!"  
  
_ " C'mon Gin, you know as well as me that you got classes today! C'mon Up, Up, Up!!!!"  
  
_ " Oh! please!!! I don't really feel well.. I want to sleep!.. I don't feel good!  
  
_ " That's enough! UP!!! " screamed Hermione. She had enough of Ginny moody temper. It's been week since she felt like that and Herm had to drag her out of bed just to get her to eat a little.  
  
_ " Stop!!!! I had enough, christ! Shut up.. Just shut up!!!!" Screamed Ginny. She had enough of Herm being in her face. Could she just do her thing and leave her alone? No she couldn't.. She had be her big sister, thought sarcastically Gin. " Get off my back, shit!"  
  
_ " Don't talk to me like that! I not going to take it!"  
  
_ " Well if you don't want me to talk like that.. Get of my back, shit, I don't need you to be my sister.. ! Fuck!" Said Ginny getting out of bed.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything but turned on her heels and got out of the bedroom with a big " bang" of the door. She got down stairs to meet with the boys but Harry said he wanted to wait for Ginny. Ron and Herm went down to eat, leaving poor Harry alone.. Gin got down 15 minutes later in a moody, angry temper.  
  
She had change! The little girl was teenager who was turn her back to the society of the wizard world. She had enough of being good.. For the people who surround her, she had change for the worst. She was rebellious and if she could, she would .. .. She couldn't say how far she would go.. That thought scared her.. What if..? Nan she couldn't be like Draco.. or was she going that way? No she'd had been put in Gryffindors, it was not for nothing. She was tired of being herself.. she was tired of being a little nobody.. she was tired of being friends with THEM. She had to find someone who could understand her and her needs, but first she had to go to class and get something to eat .. she was hungry for a first.. it's been weeks since she did not eat in the morning. She end up AGAIN with Harry and his crew.. She promised herself it was the last time she was with THEM .. .. Now she had to find people to get along with.  
  
*~*  
  
3 days before.. .. ..  
  
Little by little she was turning her back on Hermione and her brother but Harry was always in her way. Men! She hated him so much ! Always in her way when she wanted to get away from them. He was there when she didn't talk to them, asking if she was alright.. Damn he was bugging her! One day.. .. ..  
  
_ " Will you just let me go? Fuck I don't need you bugging me all the time!"  
  
_ " I didn't mean bugging you. It's just that you've been weird, and, well.."  
  
_ " No wells!!! I don't want to hear it! Just get out of my face! Understand?"  
  
_ " Yes I do.. .. I do understand.." said Harry. He had a look in his eyes that was killing her.. she knew she had hurt him with these words but she had enough of him.. He left looking at his feet and trawling his feet on the floor.  
  
Now, that he wouldn't be there all the time, she could do what she wanted. She could go see Draco.. .. .. It's weird he didn't come to bug her this week.. hi hi hi.. He must be scared of her.. Nan!!! .. .. .. Ouch!! Arg!!! She didn't feel so well anymore.. She thought of going to the infirmary but she lost consciousness, the pain was overwhelming..  
  
*~*  
  
Harry coming back on his step, found Ginny lying there on the floor motionless. Getting scared, thinking of what could have happen to her, he brought Ginny to the infirmary. But miss Pomfrey was not there. She had to run after all the others Gryffindors who had fall unconscious everywhere in the school. What was happening? It was only the girls of Gryffindors who where getting sick. McGonagall was there helping, but nothing could be done.. .. .. It was a curse that had been put on the girls. Ginny and all the knew girls at Hogwarts, the ones who was poor in magic. Harry didn't understand why Ginny was there.. .. She was usually good.. and not poor in magic. Then he thought about all those changes Ginny was going through, maybe it had manages to change the magic she had? He was worried about her. He couldn't never tell her that he loved her, he would be rejected by Ginny and that would be the end of his world.  
  
*~*  
  
2 days after.. .. ..  
  
_ " Hi! How are you?"  
  
_ " I'm fine, thanks. And you?"  
  
_ " Well that blood.. .. .. I feel tired."  
  
_ " You'll be ok, I know it, Draco."  
  
_ " Thanks Virginia!"  
  
Ginny was the first to be wake up from the curse, but she was the last one to leave.. .. .. The curse had affected her more then the others so Miss Pomfrey decided to keep her in the infirmary, where she was place right beside Draco. It's been 3 days that she was talking to him.. She find he nice and wanted to know more about him but she was reticent to give him her games card right now. She wasn't in total confidence with Draco, she knew little of him and was afraid to give him more than he deserved. They had nothing to do all day so they sleep or talk. What she didn't know was that when she was asleep, Draco was looking at her. Her little body moving against the sheets, her hair in her face. Sometime when he would wake up in the night, he would walk to her and took a lock of her hair and move it to see her face better. Yes he did feel love for her but how could that have happen? He would never really let her see that he couldn't.. .. His mother wouldn't approved and his father would kill her. He had to be rude to her.. .. Each time he had thought of that, during those 3 days they were together, she would look at him in this way that was.. .. .. It was paradise on earth. What was going to happen if he would ever tale this to the next level? He knew the answer and he didn't want that to happen to her. He had to leave her alone.. .. if only she could do the same.. ..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/S As you could see, it took me a little bit long to finish it.. I had a writers block. Now to the demand of the reviewers it longer.. .. Hope you like the story! Now to go with the reviews  
  
Nightingale Moon:- I know that Ginny is not like that but remember she's 15 years old and she's tired of being who she is, life has put her in a place where bad is good and where good is bad.. Just remember that. I do hope you still like the story and that you will still read it.  
  
Jali:- Thank you for your support. It's nice to know that you like my story. I hope you will continue reading and still enjoy yourself. 


	4. Love is Blind

****

Writer's Note:

I'm sorry, for the ones who are reading my story, that it took so long. I had a readers block. So this is the forth chapter but it's not the last I'm counting another two would do it… please review I feel like there's no one that are reading my story.. Anyway I had fun writing this chapter even if it took 3 months to write it. 

Ok now for my story…The songs are between * * and the thoughts are between / / . Have a Nice reading!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4

Love to hate

So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are 

And nothing else matters 

Never opened myself this way

Life is ours, we live it our way

All these words I don't just say

And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you

Every day for us something new

Open mind for a different view

Nothing else matters

Never care for what they do

Never care for what they know

But I know

So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are 

And nothing else matters

Never care for what they do

Never cared for what they know

But I know

Never opened myself this way

Life is our, we live it our way

All these words I don't just say

And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you

Every day for us something new

Open mind for a different view

Nothing else matters.. .. ..

[ Nothing Else Matters, Metallica]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It has been weeks since Ginny had talk to Harry, Ron or Hermione. She didn't even stay with the Gryffindores girls during classes, she would go sit with the Slytherin. She didn't care what was said about her. She would stay out late in the night to be alone with Draco. They would talk about everything and nothing, thing that had happen during the day, laugh about the thing that Harry or Hermione would do or saying during class. She did laugh but she didn't find it funny. One night when they where alone.. .. ..

_ " Draco, all this really funny but .. .. if you could not laugh of them while I'm around I would really appreciate it." Said Ginny, self-conscious of what she was asking.

_ " Why? Don't tell me you still care! I mean come on they turned their back on you because you change a little bit. They are not real friends, real friends don't turn their back on you went you need a moment to yourself." Said Draco a bit piss off by the way the conversation was going. He wouldn't take orders from a little nobody!

_ " I know that! But still, I care for them I little bit, Shit it my brothers friend your talking about.. .. I don't want you to be mad at me! I really like to talk to you but please they aren't my friends just I find it .. .. Immature to laugh of someone else."

_ " I don't understand why I should stop laughing of them just because of you.. .. I.." said Draco really piss off

_ " Please don't laugh of them while I'm around.. .. Please?" said shyly Ginny

_ "Arg!!! .. .." Look up to the moon and back at Ginny

sigh "Fine! I'll do it but don't ask for something else." Said Draco resigning himself to her.

Ginny smile at him and nod. She knew that he had a reputation to maintain but he was willing to do it while she was there. It meant something to her. She didn't love him, but as the days had pass she had learn to know him, the way he thought, the way he was with his friends and why he was like he was. 

She knew that something was wrong with is life but he didn't want to talk to her, she understand that, he did trust her enough to talk.. .. She knew that he didn't even talk to is bests friends, Goyle and Crabb. It must have been really awful if he didn't want to talk.. .. She had decided to make him talk. She had that say: "When something seems to be really big, talk to someone about it and you'll see it shirk." And she believe it was true. Life was full of shit and people can bring more, what you don't need.. .. but if you talked life seem to go better after a while. 

_ " Draco?" said Ginny, looking over a book she was reading.

_ " What is it Virginia?" said Draco, occupied by a potion homework. He had started calling her Virginia about a month a ago when they were together alone one night and they had kiss.. ..

_ " Euhm… Can we talk?.. .. seriously?" She was getting uncomfortable.. she knew what she was about to ask him and knew that she might get him mad even piss off at her, by the question she was about to ask.. ..

_ " ya, ya.. .. talk I'm listening." Said an annoyed Draco, not even looking up from his homework.

_ "Draco I really need you to look at me.. .. please don't be mad.. .." Said Ginny who had deposit her book on the couch next to her.

Draco looking up to Ginny " What??? What do you want.. .. I have homework to do.. you know what Snape is like if homework's aren't done .. .. Be quick!!!" 

_ " What is so terrible that you don't want to talk to anyone about your father or yourself.. I need to know if you want me to trust you.. you know everything about me.. .. and I know nothing about you.. I think it would be time for you to talk to me.. .."

_ " I don't need your trust!!!! I don't want to talk you stupid bitch.. .. What do you think that I'm going to talk to you just because you've been nice to me.. .. I don't talk coz I don't want to talk.. .. God !!!! Your stupid, aren't you?.. .. Leave me alone Weasel .. I don't need you in my life.. ..! Your only 15.. do you think you could help me? Your just a baby crawling at my feet.. .. I told you to LEAVE !!!!!" 

By now Ginny was crying her eyes out.. .. How could he be so mean to her.. .. she had been more then nice to him and now this he didn't change, didn't he? She had left Draco's bedroom running .. .. in the corridors she bump into Harry who tried to calm her down but nothing helped.. .. being in the corridors didn't help. So he decided to bring her in he room.

_ " Ginny please calm down.. .. Shhh.. .. Shhh.. .." Said Harry rocking her little body against him. He had carry Ginny on his bed and was siting beside her.. trying to calm her down.. He wanted to know what was going on .. .. he knew it had to be Draco's fault .. again.. since she only come to sleep in the Gryffindors tower, it couldn't be one of the girls teasing her. Plus she was so far from the tower.. and was going in that direction.

_ " Please Ginny, tell me what going on! " Said Harry a bit worried for her.. .. the only thing she could do was cry.. .. he let her cry until she fell asleep in his arms. He let her sleep in his bed while he was sleeping on the couch.. .. 

The next morning when Ginny wakes up she's a bit lost and then memories of the night before flash before her.. All the hurt and the love she felt.. she remembers Harry looking worried for her and Draco being an ass to her.. .. She gets up even if she would have stayed there for years and years to come.. .. When she looks around she founds Harry sleeping on the couch. Decided not to wake him up she creeps out but on her way to the door she hears.. ..

_ " Now will you tell me what happen last night or will I have to tickle you until you tell me?" Said Harry half awake..

Ginny smiled and turn around " Is this a threat ? .. .. Thank you Harry for everything.. .. but I don't what to talk about it.. .. just let it drop please, ok?"

_ " Yes, it's a threat !!" Said Harry jumping on from the couch and in second he was on Ginny tickling her .. .. Letting the frustration, of not being there for her, out of he's system.

_ " ENOUGH.. .. ENOUGH.. .. PLEA..SE .. .. HARRY.. !!!" Said Ginny laughing her heart out. Man it felt good to laugh like that.. .. it seem like ages that she haven laugh like that.. 

_ " Enough you said?" Still siting on Ginny and tickling her.

_ " YES !! YES !!! ENOUGH PLEASE!! Hihihihihihihihihi" said Ginny twisting and turning trying to free herself from under him. His Quiddish practice made him much more strongher then her and all the twisting and turning made her more tired then anything else.. ..

_ " You want me to stop?.. Ok!" Harry stop tickling her but didn't move from above her. From all the twisting and turning of Ginny, aroused him more then he would let her know.. anyway tried not to let it show. He was siting on her low belly what made him think of the two of them together but decided not to act on his thoughts.

_ " Thank you.." sigh " Thank you very much!" Said Ginny not noticing the bump in Harry's pants.. .. She started to twist and turn to try to free herself.. .. but all that did was putting her in a even more provoking potion. Harry, very aware of his arousal, got up from her and turned has fast has he could toward he bedroom.. How could he even think about Ginny in that way!..

_ " Euhm, Ginny I'm going to take a shower. You should do the same it's about time to go down and eat.. .." Said Harry in his way to his room.

_ " Shit! .. Look at the time! .. .. thanks Harry to reminded me!" Ginny turn her back on those word and walk out without looking back.. .. Harry started to say something but the sound of the door closing cut him on is word.. .. He want in his bedroom undress and went in his bathroom and showered, trying to clear his thoughts of Ginny. She was so fragile and delicate, how could anyone want to hurt her?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After screaming at Ginny, Draco sit down at his desk had started Swear at himself. How could he scream like that at Ginny? She was more then right she had open her heart and told him everything about herself, about her family and how come she was tired of being good.. .. Him the only thing he had offer her was a ear .. .. not a shoulder to cry on, not all his attention just barely did he give her any love.. .. even if he thought he loved her. Is that what love was suppose to be? Wanting to be with the person day and night, looking in her eyes to know how deep she fells you? Maybe it was just sex pleasure that e felt for her.. .. He always wanted her in his bed why would it had change? Nothing had change.. And What Draco Malfoy wanted, He had it! He wanted Ginny in his bed he would had her there.. .. Now what could he do to get her to forgive him.. He knew! He gather quills and ink and started to write to her.. .. When she would receive this she would be head over heels for him and would let him do what ever he wanted with her.. .. This was wicked and he like it.. .. After righting the letter he fetch his owl and told it to give it to Ginny Weasley at breakfast time. The owl hoot and want on. Now it was time for bed.. .. This night would be just delicious.. He smiled to himself as he pass by his mirror, undress and went to bed. This was pure ecstasy !!!!!!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny run up to the tower without getting caught by any teachers. She felt great. This little tickling fight with Harry had put her mood on a higher level. She smiled to one girl in the bedroom and went on to the shower.. .. She washed herself with her strawberry shampoo and body lotion. Detangle her hair with a comb and put little purple barrettes in them, went to the bedroom to dress herself in one of her work robe. As she run down to the common room she heard Harry and Hermione having a argument.

_ " She's a nice girl!" Said Harry with despair in his voice.

_ " What?! Are you crazy? Ginny is a Two Face Bitch.. .. Don't tell me you want her in your bed!?.. .. looks like Ron and me are the only one who saw who she was really."

Ginny came down one step at a time listening Harry defending her and Hermione just blast her of the most horrible adjective she ever heard Herm said.. .. even with Draco she wasn't that bad. Step on the final stair and look at Harry who's eyes open wider and at Hermione who had her back turn on her.

_ " It's nice to know who's your real friends are." Saying that, Ginny kiss Harry on the cheek and pass by Hermione without looking at her, went through the big lady portrait's and went to the great hall to eat. 

As she sit down far away from Ron, who was waiting for Hermione and Harry, the owls came from every window. An Big white owl dropped a letter in front of Ginny. With an up eyebrow she took the letter in her hand and recognized the hand writing.. .. she open the letter a bit surprise after the way he had treated her last night. As she read the letter her eyes where fill with tears and a big one rolled down her face. 

When she finish reading the letter she got up and went to the Slytherin table and kiss Draco on the lips.. .. At the Gryffindor's table girls where gathering around the letter to read it..

My love, my one and only,

I'm really sorry for last night, I was being a jerk.. .. You got to forgive me.. .. your the only one I love and the way I treaded you was awful. You only ask me a simple question, I should had answer it.. .. My Ginny, My life, My world please forgive me.. .. To make you pardon me I have a question to ask you.. would you be my date for the Christmas Dance ? I really need you in my life please, please say yes.. .. 

Please, love, forgive me

Draco Malfoy 

****

_ "It's so sweet of him to write that! You know, to excuse himself like that!" Said one girl..

_ "He's so nice with her.. .. I would give anything for a guys like that to love me" Said another girl.

Harry, Hermione and Ron gathered around the letter to read it. Hermione give a " I told you so" look to Harry.. .. Harry only turn his back on the letter.. .. /I will never give up on her.. Maybe Ron and Hermione would let her down right now but not me./** She was his friend and that was enough to give the world for her.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Christmas was coming closer and closer. One day while Harry was gathering his thing in the potion class he heard Draco talking with one of his friend.. ..

_ " I'm tell you.. .. I don't love her I only want her in my bed.. .. You know me what I want I have it.. .. so I'll have her the night of the dance.. .. one good shot before taking my wife."

_ " I hope your telling the truth cause you know your dad is going to kill you if you want her as a wife.. By the way who are you going to propose to?"

_ " Arf! I don't know maybe Pansy.. Probably the choice my dad make me take.. .. Anyway I don't care, as long as I can have sex when ever I want with who ever I want, I'll be alright." 

_ " Sure, sure that's what matters.. .. anyway I'm sure no one will stop you with Ginny.. .. She turn her back on everyone who would have been there to rescue her." 

_ " That's true! You know what's best now I have more than half of the secret of the Weasley Family.. .. It will be just so fun to kill them when my father makes me a death eater.. .. There will be my first family.. I'm going to empress Lord Voldemort with that.. then I'll go after Potter." Draco started to laugh at that thought.. .. Oh! It would be just a pleasure to kill Potter..

Harry hurried to go see Ron and told him what Draco was going to do to Ginny.. They had to tell her what was going on and tell Ron's parents what Draco would do if he would be come death eater. Ron went to search for Hermione and told her what Harry had heard.. .. Not knowing what to do she told him to tell his parents and to tell Harry to talk to Ginny.. .. If it didn't work with Ginny, Ron would try and if that didn't work .. .. Herm would go. Even if she knew that Ginny wouldn't even listen to her or Ron. Plus she was the one in the dearth, not her.

There was only three days before the dance and Harry, Ron and Hermione had tried tell her.. but nothing had work. She was a stubborn as a mule.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As a new song starts to play, Hermione decided that it's her turn to go talk to Ginny.. .. even if it's the last thing she thought would help.. ..

__

*I didn't hear you leave,

I wonder why am I still here*

_ "Ginny?.. .. I need to talk to you!"

_ "Hermione? What the hell do you want?"

_ " I need to talk to you about something."

_ " It's about Draco…"

_ " What the fuck is wrong again?"

_ " I know what he wants from you."

__

*And I don't want to know the things,

It might change my memory*

_ " I know it too… NOTHING!!!! He wants to love me that's all!!!!"

_ " that's not true! He wants something from you…"

_ " Oh, Please! That again!? He loves me!" By now Ginny was piss off

__

*Oh! I am what I am,

I'll do what I want,

But I can't hide,

And I won't go,

I won't sleep,

I can't breath,

until your resting here with me.

I won't leave and I can't hide,

How can I be until your resting here with me.*

For about a week now Ron, Hermione and even Harry had tried to tell her something, but each times she had refused to hear them out or even believe what she heard.. .. How could they say that about him! Even Harry had enter in there games.. How could he?

__

* I don't want to call my friends,

They might wake me from this dream,

And I can't leave this bed,

Risk forgetting all that's been*

_ " Why should I believe you? Your not even my friend! " Said Ginny more angry

_ "I mean well, damn it! His no good for you ,Ginny!" said Hermione, pointing at Draco who was coming there way.

_ "What's going here?" Draco said taking Ginny by the waist, making her his.

_ " Nothing!" Hermione said

_ " Then, why where you pointing at me? Your jealous ?"

_ " No, not at all!.. I'm leaving, but remember what I said, Gin."

Hermione turn on her heels and went to the others making "no" signs with her head, letting them know that it didn't work for her either…

_ " Hey babe!? What did she want's?" Said a concern Draco

_ " Oh, Nothing honey, she was just saying that you where bad for me."

_ " Do you think I'm bad for you?"

_ " No, not at all love!" Said Ginny, putting her arms around Draco's neck and smiling to him " You are my love and they can't say a thing that would change my mind!"

/This was THE night! It was right now or never!/**Draco thought. After what she had just told him, he knew, she was without no doubt, in love with him. **

Other song started as Draco lend Ginny on the dance floor. One more song wouldn't matters much. He could hear the first verse of this song…

__

*Talk to me softly;

There's something in your eyes;

Don't hang your head in sorrow;

And please don't cry;

I know how you feel inside;

I've Been there before;

Something's changin' inside you;

And don't you know.*

Putting her hands around his neck, locking them together, she at him in the eyes. His beautiful silver-grey eyes, telling her how much he loves her, seeing deep down to his soul.

__

*Don't you cry tonight;

I still love you baby;

Don't you cry tonight;

Don't you cry tonight;

There's a heaven above you baby;

And don't you cry tonight.*

Putting his arms around her body, his hands on her hips, looking down at her.. she look almost like an angel, but he couldn't think about what he was going to do to her next.. .. It had to be that way! That's the way his father would had told him to do it…

__

*Give me a whisper;

And give me a sigh;

Give me a kiss before you;

tell me goodbye.*

She took a step closer, putting her head on his torso hearing every beat from his heart, every breath he took, she could feel the heat of his body through there robes.. .. Oh she loved him so much!

__

*Don't you take it so hard now;

And please don't take it so bad;

I'll still be thinking of you;

And the times we had.. .. Baby.*

No, No ,No! This was not right he didn't love her at all, how could he feel like he was sorry for what he was about to do to her.. .. HE DIDN'T CARE!!!! He had a heart of stone and it would stay like that! 

He look down and whispered in Ginny's ear to follow him. Lending Ginny of the dance floor, Draco put his arm around Gin's waist. He wanted for everyone to see that he loved her.. .. Especially Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

Without asking Draco where he was taking her she followed him of the dance floor. Putting her head on his shoulder she could still hear the last lyrics of the song.. ..

__

*And please remember that I never lied;

And please remember how I felt inside now Honey;

You gotta make it your own way;

But you'll be alright now sugar;

You'll feel better tomorrow;

Come the morning light now baby.*

She putted her head on Draco's shoulder and kissed him on the neck. He took Ginny's hand in his and walked in silence with her.

Ginny look around at the portrait that where on the wall. She knew where he was taking her and she knew she was ready for him.. .. He loved her, she loved him.. .. What more could she ask for? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Her question was answer As the door of Draco's dorm open. In front of her eyes was a path of red, pink and white pedals of roses going toward the bed, who was covered in red petals. The bedroom was illuminated by candles, making the room the most romantic atmosphere she ever had been before.

The color of the roses meant something. White for purity, pink for love and red for passion. Ginny knew it.

She turn toward Draco putting her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately, making him understand how much she wanted him. Putting one on her cheek and the other on her back, making her body approach his, while responding to the passionate kiss. Oh, How much he desired her!

He took a step back, making Ginny moan because of the cold air. He pick her up and broth to the bed. Deposing her gently on the bed he took his wand out and look the door. He gently pull her to him and………

A/S

Hey guys I hope you like this chapter too. It might take me a little while before I give you the next chapter, but it will be coming up in a short time. I'm still looking for reviews.. 

Please tell me what you like and what you didn't like from this story..

Have a nice day!

__

Rei O'Brien**: That's girl for your review, it's nice to know that some people are reading my story!**


	5. Tears for him Tears for you!

Authors Note: This should be the final chapter.. but I will do a follow up… I know this chapter is not long, it was not suppose to be long…J Hope you like it! See you around! 

Tears…

Chapter 5

And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile  
Since I first saw you  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could stand on my own two feet again  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could call you  
  
And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've stretched myself beyond my means  
  
And it's been awhile  
Since I can say that I wasn't addicted  
And it's been awhile  
Since I can say I love myself as well  
And it's been awhile  
Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do  
And it's been awhile  
But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you  
  
And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've gone and fucked things up again  
  
Why must I feel this way?  
Just make this go away  
Just one more peaceful day!  
  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could look at myself straight  
And it's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry  
And it's been awhile  
Since I've seen the way the candle lights your face  
And it's been awhile  
But I can still remember just the way you taste  
  
And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem to be I know it's me  
I cannot blame this on my father  
He did the best he could for me  
  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry

~~ It's been awhile – Staind ~~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny opened her eyes, it wasn't day yet. The sun would set up in about three or four hours. She turn on herself only to face Draco close eyes. He look so much like an angel when he sleeps. Ginny brush a finger on his cheek not wanting to wake him up. At her touch his grey eyes flew open meeting with crystal blue eyes. She so beautiful! Her eyes, her body.. .. If only it could be mine! It was time for him to be mean.. .. He didn't love her anyway! 

_ " Hi, How did you sleep?"

_ " Fine, I guest!" Draco's mind was telling him something while his heart did another.

_ " What do you mean, "I guest"?" say Ginny worried a little bit.

_ "Well it's always like that after a nice fuck." He said with a smirk on his face.

_ " What?" Said Ginny blinking her eyes not to let him see the hurt.

_ " You heard me right! You where a nice fuck! Now get out of my bed before I push you off it! .. .. NOW!"

_ " But… But… But you said you loved me last night… … and …" Said Ginny her eyes filling with tears.

_ " Oh, Please! You really thought a Malfoy could loved you? Your a Weasel! And not even Slytherin.. .. I don't Think **SO**!!!!"

Ginny got up tried to find her clothes in the darkness, with tears blocking her view. When she finally found all them she started to put them on..

_ " Do you have your clothes, yet ?" Said Draco impatiently

_ " Y.. .. Y.. .. Yes!" said Ginny trying not to started crying hysterically.

_ "Then leave me alone ! " Draco was getting mad at himself. How could he do that to her? Because he had to.. because if he loved her it would destroy him.. anyway he didn't loved her.

Ginny couldn't believe what was happening she wanted to cry but in the same time she was so enrage with him that tears were falling down. How could he do that to her? She believed every lied said by him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hours after the dance, Harry decided to go for a walk. He didn't fell like an hero. He hadn't save Ginny from Draco and that killed him. He wish she had listen to him for once… even if it was true what she said. There was a lesson he had learn from this: You can bring a horse to the river but you can't force him to drink. He had done he's best, but she wouldn't listen, now it was up to him to pick her up.

He had been walking with his head down for at least an hour when something inside him made him look up. What he saw was not pretty. Ginny was running toward the end of the path that was leading out of the school ground, the back of her dress was open. Draco! Oh no! It's to late! Ginny I'm so sorry… He thought. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny was running, tears rolling down her faces… She had loved him and turn her back on everyone for him. Now she was alone. How could she have done that? Love is blind ! She had been a fool to thing that he was telling the truth… this is a Malfoy… you can't believe what a Malfoy says.

Ginny had been running without knowing where she was going. Turning left then right and right again then another left. She was loss! She stopped and close the back of her dress. She looked around with the feeling that her dreams where crush… it started to rain. It didn't took long that she was soak to the bone. Turning her head to the right she saw a bridge… the bridge.. the bridge from her dream…

As she walk to the bridge, the rain started pouring down on her… She was loss… Her thoughts where dark thing that she never thought before… How could she face her brother tomorrow… Everyone knew about Draco's plans… they would all laugh of her… a really good joke.

Looking at the water… it was appealing. It was dark blue, almost black. She was wearing the family bracelet. Ginny thought that she was not worth wearing it. If she would have been in that family, she wouldn't have gone all bad and talk to Draco like she did. She wanted to die for that. She looked up at the sky, it was still raining… the more she thought, the harder the rain was coming down. She took the bracelet out and let it fall on the ground and got to the other side of the railing.

_ "I'm really sorry Ron !… Hermione!… Harry!" she said her tears mixing with the rain on her cheeks.

She let go of the railing and was ready to hit the water… … but an arm wrapped around her waist not letting her fall. She starting sobbing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was walking behind Ginny, just far enough so that she wouldn't notice him. Rain started to fall down on them. The Rain was so cold, how was she just standing there? She would catch a really bad cold… Hey! She drop something. He thought when something felt on the ground.

He was about to talk to her when she got on the other side of the railing… What was she thinking… Nothing! His mind responded. He heard her say : "I'm really sorry Ron!… Hermione!… Harry!" He saw one hand let go of the railing and he jump forward to catch her before she could even fall. He heard her starting sobbing.

He help her get on the other side of the railing and took her in his arms and start to rock her like a little kid. 

_ "How could you even think of doing that?" Harry ask in a soft voice.

_ "I..I..I lose everything… Every… Everyone is mad at me." She said between two sobs.

_ "I'm not mad at you… I knew that you needed freedom but with that freedom came a price you didn't see. I know that it might look like tomorrow will never be ok.. but your brother will forgive you.. You know how he is.." he said with the same soft voice.

Ginny just put her head in his chest and cried even more. Harry started to sing: " All alone, I can't not mend – But I feel –Tomorrow will be O.K."

_ "Tomorrow will be alright, Gin." He said still rocking her. "I could never hate you." He said in a whisper that she could barely hear. "I'll always be there for you."

_ "Hermione… Mione… She must hate me…" She in his chest.

_ "No, it's already forgotten… Why do you think she when to talk to you? There's no need for rational decision… We are all by your side. From far or near. Never forget who your real friends are."

Ginny didn't say a thing. She knew that he was right, but the only one that really stayed at her side was him. She had learn a lot in the past few months and she had grown a lot. Tears had stop falling. 

_ "You must never say what happen tonight to anyone." She said getting away from his grip and up.

_ "This is just between us." He said getting up.

The rain had stop. They walk side by side with out a word until Hogwarts.

_ "I don't want to be alone tonight… Can I sleep with you tonight" Ginny said tears forming in her eyes.

_ " Sure." he said softly

Ginny took Harry's hand in hers as he lead her to his dorm. Things went slowly in Ginny's head. She was so soak that she had problem taking off her little dress. She finally went to bed with Harry's sweater and boxer. 

He had put covers on the floor. He was about to go inside of them when he saw Ginny looking at him..

_ "Come here." She said patting the covers beside her. Harry got up and got inside the covers of the bed and looked at Ginny. "Hold me, please." She said tears rolling on her soft cheeks.

He wrap his arms around her little shoulders and with the hand that was on her back he made circles. "It's ok Gin, thing will be better." Was the only thing he could say to her.

_ "I regret so much… I how could I not listen to you?" Ginny said between two hiccups

_ "Never regret! Regrets makes sorrow, and sorrow makes you feel bad, by feeling bad you regret.. it's a vicious circle… Never ever regret Gin. Understand me?" He said to her.

She didn't say a thing. Later, in the bedroom you could only hear cries. 

_ "How… Could… I… Do… That?" She ask sobbing and sleep in her voice.

_ "You where in love.. love is blind. Yes, it's hard right now, I understand that, but life will throw you curve balls all the time to see how strong you are… see it as a challenge not a defeat." And Ginny felled asleep on his words of wisdom. 


End file.
